ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2027 TV Series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2027 TV Series) is a reboot of the 1984 Mirage comic book with the same name and was release on the 9th of September, 2027, the exact day the 2012 TV series aired on Nickelodeon Development The show was confirmed at SDCC in 2021 and was originally pushed for a 2023/2024 release but was pushed back due for unknown reasons. Producer, Matthew Sean, confirmed in an interview that the show would take a more darker approach to TMNT, but not as dark as the Mirage comics. He also confirmed that the show will be heavily based on the 1990 film, the 2003 series and the 2012 series But with a few 1987 elements thrown in at times. He also announced that Neil Patrick Harris will be the voice of Leonardo. It was also announced that Family Guy creator, Seth MacFarlane will be having a voice role but it has not been confirmed what character yet. Jay Baruchel is confirmed to be the voice of Donatello. Raphael and Michelangelo's voice actors have not been confirmed yet. The show has been confirmed to have at least four seasons with 26 episodes in each. Episodes Season 1: # Heroes in a Halfshell Part One # Hereos in a Halfshell Part Two # Purple Dragons # Stockman's Robo Machine # Casey Jones # Mechs and Machines # Working Gang # Attack of the Foot # Enter: Tatsu # Leonardo's Leadership # Foot and Gangs # Hiding of the Ninjas # Shredder Strikes # Evil Deeds # Turtles in the Snow # New Ride for the Turtles # Mutant Tournament # Robbed Robbers # April's Archer # Mutagen Madness # Bad Deals, Good Deals # Enter the Henchmutants # Rat King # Prisoners of the Foot # Invaders of the City Part One # Invaders of the City Part Two Season 2: # Return of the Turtles # Turtle Terminator # Hunter Hobs # Casey Jones vs Dragons # Be Bobbed Bebop # Rocked out Rocksteady # Enter Dimension X # Attack of the Aliens # Donatello's Intelligence # Rock Warriors # Termination of the Foot Part One # Termination of the Foot Part Two # Portal Power # Mondo Gecko # The Neverland # Mutant Tournament II # Techno Hunter # Koin # Spirit Spiner # Waspinator # Shredder's Vendetta # Trans-Dimensional Portal # Rat King's Return # Henchmutants of the Foot Clan # Attack of Krang Part One # Attack of Krang Part Two Season 3: # New Deeds # Secret of the Sewers # Hun on the Run # Fly in the Sky # Karai of the Foot # Endangered Mutant # New Gang in Town # Return of Dimension X # Krangitized # Raphael's Temper # Water Rescue Rampage # Alien Annihilation # Krang's Krangpage # Sachs Enterprise # New York New Problem # Order of Business # The Neutral in Newtralizer # Bebop and Rocksteady Destroy Everything # Krang's Revenge Part One # Krang's Revenge Part Two # The Fattening of April O' Neil # Monkey Business # Sachs and Shredder # Rat King's Revenge # Dimensional Dilemma Part One # Dimensional Dilemma Part Two Season 4: # Into the Other Dimensions # New Travels, Old Worlds # Enter the Triceratons # Fugitive Fugitoid # Utrominator # Reveal the Munition Monster # Earth's New Reality # The Arcade Game # Attack of Mozar # Michelangelo's Presence # Saving Fugitoid # Detailing the Travels of the Turtles # Crash Course # Return to Earth # Showdown of the Triceartons Part One # Showdown of the Triceratons Part Two # Enter the Mutanimals # Ragin' Raceway # Mystery of the Stolen Sword # Horrible Histories # Splinter's Burden # Casey Jones vs the Jungle # Rat King's Retaliation # Krangenstien # Earth's Last Hour Part One # Earth's Last Hour Part Two Season 5: Season 6: Season 7: Characters Heroes: Team TMNT: Leonardo Donatello Raphael Michelangelo Splinter April O' Neil Casey Jones Metalhead Mighty Mutanimals: Leatherhead Slash Pigeon Pete Dr Rockwell Mondo Gecko Herman Old Hob Villains: Foot Clan: The Shredder: The Leader of the evil Foot Clan. He is cold, cunning and cruel and has little mercy on those who chose to fail him. He is the main antagonist for the turtles for Season 1-4 but as of Season 5 onwards, he is mostly the secondary antagonist after he was presumably killed in Season 4 Episode 26. Tatsu: 2nd in Command of the Foot Clan and is loyal to the Shredder in however way possible. He also trains the Foot Sodiers at the Foot Clan. Karai: Deadly Foot assassin and Shredder's daughter. She later joins the Turtles team after the Shredder is presumably been killed by Krang's war machine in the Season 4 finale. Foot Soldiers: Shredder's ninja henchmen and main fighting ninjas. Foot Fighters: More tougher versions of the Foot soldiers and are trained by Tatsu. First appeared in Season 1. Foot Tech: More intelligent versions of the Foot soldiers and were built by Baxter Stockman. First appeared in Season 2. Foot Elite: More stronger versions of the Foot soldiers brought to New York City by Shredder himself. First appeared in Season 3. Foot Masters: More challenging versions of the Foot soldier and mostly all originated from Tokyo, Japan. First appeared in Season 4. Foot Mutants: Tiger Claw Bebop Rocksteady Stockman Dogpound Fishface Tokka Rahzar Scumbug Antrax Groundchuck Dirtbag Maneater Hovercraft Scrag Gex Ruffer Silker Furbit Tonguetwister Purple Dragons: Hun: The leader of the Purple Dragon street gang. Fong: 2nd in Command Sid: Gang's Brawler Tsio: Weaponear Dragon Face: Trader